Nur Taktik oder auch mehr ?
Hey das ist meine erste ff, sie handelt in der 3.Staffel. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch ^^ Und bitte bitte mach Kommis wie ihr sie findet, ich freue mich auch über negative Kritik ♥ Viel Spaß, Jojo (: Status: In Arbeit ''Erstes Kapitel: ''Sicht Erzähler: Es ist ein ganz normaler Tag, die New Directions sitzen im Proberaum und überlegen was sie bei den Regionals singen sollen.thumb|200px|Quelle: Google Rachel: "Ich finde Finn und ich sollten sollten wieder ein Duett singen, wir harthumb|leftmonieren perfekt zusammen." Tina: "Mr. Schue? Wir andern wollen auch mal ein Duett singen, immer nur Finn und Rachel, das ist doch langweilig." Will: "Moment Kids, wir kriegen das schon geregelt." Während die New Directions weiter diskutieren haben die Troubletones schon den ersten Song für die Regionals gefunden.. Santana: "Ich will ein Solo, ohne mich seid ihr eh alle nichts wert."thumb|200px Sugar: "Aber ich dachte ihr seid Background?" Santana: "Nein du krächzender Frosch, DU bist Background und WIR singen solo!" Shelby: "Ruhig Mädels, Santana hör endlich auf Sugar runterzumachen." Santana: "Aber.." Shelby: "Nichts aber, wir sind ein Team, wir müssen zusammenhalten, sonst wird das nichts mit den Regionals. Ich finde übrigens, das die Soli in 'Hush Hush' Santana und Mercedes singen sollten." Mercedes: "Super, wir zwei sind gut aufeinander eingestimmt." Shelby: "Ok, dann haben wir schonmal einen Song für die Regionals, aber wir brauchen noch 2. Hat jemand ne Idee für eine Ballade?" Santana: "Ich könnte 'Because of you' singen."thumb Shelby: "Perfekt! Dann brauchen wir nurnoch einen Song, Mercedes hast du noch etwas zu bieten?" Mercedes: "Ich hätte da vielleicht an 'When love takes over' gedacht." Shelby: "Super, wer hat ne Idee für die Klamotten?" Brittany: "Wir können uns doch als Einhörner verkleiden." thumb|left|400px Santana: "Ach Brit, was denken dann die Leute von uns? Was wir brauchen sind enge Minikleider." Mercedes: "Nicht jeder hat so ne Figur wie du Santana, ich quetsch mich nie im Leben in sowas. Wir ziehen andre Kleider an." Shelby: "Ich denke wir treffen uns morgen in der Stadt und machen die Läden unsicher." Mit diesen Worten verließen alle den Raum. Sicht Santana: Wie gut, dass bald die Regionals sind, dann bin ich erstmal abgelenkt. Nach meinem Outing fühlte ich mich irgendwie besser, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Eigentlich will ich Brittany ja gar nicht lieben, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, sie ist so unschuldig und süß. Normalerweise würde ich sie jetzt einfach daten und dazu bringen mich auch zu lieben, aber bei ihr will ich etwas besonderes machen. Das einzige Problem dabei ist, das ich nicht weiß, was. thumb|left|299px Sicht Rory: Wir saßen genauso wie vor drei Stunden schon im Proberaum und diskutierten, naja mittlerweile bestand es eher aus einem Streit zwischen Finn und Blaine, da beide ein Solo haben wollten. Irgendwie hatte auch keiner mehr thumb|200pxSongideen, alle waren genervt. Mir fiel ebenfalls nichts mehr ein, was auch daran liegen könnte, das ich immernoch an Brittany denken musste. Ich hatte ihr und Santana alle Wünsche erfüllt..mit dem Ergebnis, das wir drei Mitglieder des Glee Clubs verloren hatten und Brittany sauer auf mich war. Dabei hatte ich mich so gefreut mit ihr rummachen zu können. Ich würde nicht direkt sagen, das ich sie liebe, aber sie ist so süß und hot. Nun ja, ich hatte es vermasselt, ich hätte ihr von Anfang an sagen sollen, das ich kein Kobold bin. "Ich finde, das Rory auch ein Solo kriegen sollte." sagte Finn und holte mich damit in die Realität zurück. "Ich? Oh..ähm..ok.." erwiderte ich verwirrt. "Welche Songs sollen wir denn jetzt nehmen?" fragte Quinn genervt und auf einmal fiel es mir siedend heiß ein. " 'You give me something'!" rief ich und die anderen jubelten. "Wow Rory, das ist perfekt!" lachte Will. "Hat jemand noch ne Idee für ne Gruppennummer ?" "Wie wär's mit 'I can't go for that'? fragte Finn und blickte umher. "Super!" erwiderte Will. "Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Song." Auf einmal waren wir alle wieder total motiviert, wie ausgewechselt, jeder hatte Ideen. Nach langem hin und her einigten wir uns dann schließlich auf 'Only Girl', den Song sollten die übrigebliebenen Mädels singen. "Großartig, dann haben wir schon den ersten Schritt gemacht, ich denke morgen fangen wir an zu proben. Mike, du kannst schonmal anfangen dir eine Choreo auszudenken ok?" fragte Will. "Geht klar." antwortete Mike. "Gut, und um die Kostüme kümmern sich die Mädels und Kurt, dann bis morgen." Nachdem Mr.Schue das gesagt hatte, verstreuten sich alle, einige gingen nach hause, andere zu Breadstix und Sam und ich in verschiedene Hotels. ''Zweites Kapitel: Am nächsten Morgen in der Aula, die New Directions proben gerade 'You give me something'. ''Sicht Rory: Heute fingen wir an die Songs für die Regionals zu proben. Es war ein tolles Gefühl auf der Bühne Solo zu singen, doch ich war traurig, das Brittany nicht dabei war. Das hab ich mir selbst zuzuschreiben, ich hätte gerne mit ihr ein Duett gesungen, aber sie war war weg. Bei den Troubletones und das war meine Schuld. Das alles ging mir durch den Kopf während ich sang. thumb|left|260px Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, fegte Stille durch den Raum. Alle starrten mich mit großen Augen an. Mein Blick wanderte durch die Menge, bis zu Rachels Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste lachen. thumb|left|284px "Was ist ?" fagte ich und schaute fragend in die Runde. "Wow deine Stimme, du hast so viel Gefühl reingesteckt, als ob du dabei an eine ganz bestimmte Person denken musst." sagte Will begeistert. ''Sicht Santana: Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu den Troubletones, als ich etwas in der Aula hörte. Bestimmt die New Directions, ich ging weiter in diese Richtung, es konnte ja nicht schaden, die Konkurrenz auszuspionieren. Ich spinkste durch die halb geöffnete Tür, da stand Rory, dieser trottelige Irenfreund von Finn. Er sang 'You give me something', so wie er es sang erinnerte es mich irgendwie an Brittany. Das ist es, Kobold steht also doch auf die kleine Brit und wenn wir die Regionals gewinnen wollen, wäre es keine schlechte Idee den andern die Herzen zu brechen. Lächelnd drehte ich mich um und lief weiter. ''Sicht Erzähler: Im Proberaum der Troubletones warten alle schon ungeduldig auf Santana.. Santana: "Sperrt die Lauschen auf, ich hab ne Idee. Wir wollen die Regionals gewinnen richtig?" Mercedes: "Ja ach nee das wusste ich auch schon vorher" Santana: "Also dann müssen wir alle einfach einem Jungen das Herz brechen. Brittany datet Rory, Mercedes Sam, Sugar nun ja wenn jemand dich daten will sag einfach ja und ich date Puck." Shelby: "Santana, das kommt nicht in Frage, wir gewinnen mit fairen Mitteln." Santana: "Müssen Sie gerade sagen, was hat denn Vocal Adrenaline mit Rachel gemacht ?" Shelby: "Das ist lange her, außerdem sind wir nicht Vocal Adrenaline." Mercedes: "Shelby hat Recht Santana und ich hab sowieso einen Freund, schonmal daran gedacht?" Santana: "Na gut, wenn ihr unbedingt verlieren wollt, ich wollte uns nur helfen. Eben haben die New Directions geprobt und Kobold ist leider übertrieben gut." Darauf sagte niemand mehr etwas, sondern die Troubletones fingen auch an zu proben. Sicht Santana: Nach den Proben wollte Brittany direkt gehn, aber ich hielt sie zurück. "Süße, wir müssen reden." sagte ich und legte meinen Arm um ihre Schulter. thumb|left|261px"Du machst das doch mit Rory?" "Aber Shelby.." murmelte Brittany mit ihrem dümmlich-unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, den ich einfach zu niedlich fand. "Ach Brit-Brit, Shelby wird davon nichts erfahren." erwiderte ich, "Vertrau mir." "Aber er hat mich angelogen, er ist doch gar kein Kobold.", sagte Brittany enttäuscht. "Du hast aber dein Versprechen nicht eingehalten und das..willst du doch auch nicht oder?", erwiderte ich lächelnd. Brittany fing an zu überlegen, ich konnte regelrecht sehn, wie ihr Gehirn arbeitete. Sicht Brittany: Santana will das ich Rory date? Keine Ahnung was ich davon halten soll..eigentlich will ich ja mein Versprechen einhalten, schon seid Wochen habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, wer weiß ob mich die Einhörner deswegen wegstoßen? "Hmm..na gut.." antwortete ich dann nach langer Überlegung. "Super wir fangen ihn in der Aula ab." lachte Santana "Aber erzähl niemandem davon." Santana war einfach meine beste Freundin, ich konnte nicht anders als ihr zu vertrauen. Wir gingen zusammen zur Aula, die andern waren gerade mit proben fertig, zumindest sah es für mich so aus. Sicht Rory: Ich hatte gerade die Aula verlassen, als Brittany und Santana auf mich zukamen. "Hi.." sagte ich kleinlaut, doch Santana unterbrach mich. "Halt deine Klappe und hör zu, was Brittany dir zu sagen hat." sagte sie mit dem Unterton, mit dem sie so gut wie alles zu mir sagte, ich konnte ihn noch nicht so gut zuordnen. "Ich will dich daten." sprach Brittany jetzt, ganz einfach und locker. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. thumb|left|270px "Was? Oh..aber ich dachte.." murmelte ich und spürte wie mein Gesicht rot anlief. "Du dachtest, das Brittany sauer auf dich ist." vervollständigte Santana den Satz. "Nein, sie will ihr Versprechen einhalten. Komm morgen Abend um 20:00 Uhr zu ihr nach Hause." Die beiden drehten sich um und gingen davon, während ich noch ziemlich lange an einem Fleck stand, bis Mr. Schue kam. "Alles ok?" fragte er. "Jaja..alles gut." erwiderte ich und machte mich alleine auf den Weg ins Hotel. Sicht Santana: Bis jetzt hatte ja alles aus meinem Plan geklappt, wenn Rory Brittany erstmal richtig liebt, kann ich sie vor seinen Augen küssen, so hab ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche geschlagen. Ich ging alleine nach hause, um mich umzuziehn, denn gleich trafen sich die Troubletones zum Shoppen. Als ich in meinem Zimmer angekommen war, riss ich die Tür meines Kleiderschranks auf. Was könnte ich denn mal anziehn ? Ich zog ein rotes Tanktop und ne Hot Pants raus,thumb|left|248px dann nahm ich noch ne schwarze Handtasche und ne schwarze Blume, die ich mir ins Haar steckte. Ich griff nach meinem Portemonnaie, zog meine schwarzen High Heels an und ging wieder nach draußen, zu unsrem Treffpunkt. Brittany war schon da. Sieh sah wie immer wunderschön aus mit ihrer Russenmütze, richtig knuffig. Ich rannte auf sie zu. "Hey Britts!" rief ich und umarmte sie. Ich hielt es nicht mehr lange aus, irgendwann musste ich ihr meine Gefühle offenbaren, das merkte ich besonders jetzt während der Umarmung. Mercedes kam auf uns zu. "Hey ist Shelby schon da?" fragte sie und ich löste mich widerwillig aus Brittanys Armen. "Wonach sieht's denn aus?" erwiderte ich vorwurfsvoll. "Heeeyyy Leeeuuutthumb|left|300pxeee!" Rief Sugar mit ihrer Quätschstimme und rannte wackeling auf ihren Higheels zu uns, dabei guckte sie wie gebannt auf das Display ihres iPhones. thumb|left|259px "Omg ist der nicht süüüüüüß?" sie zeigte auf ein Bild. "Paris Hilton?!" fragte ich angewidert. "Jaaa der Hund ist sooo sweeeet." erwiderte sie begeistert. "Du spinnst echt!" murmelte ich. Sicht Mercedes: Irgendetwas stimmt mit Santana nicht. Natürlich fühlt man sich nicht besonders toll, wenn die eigene Oma einen nie wieder sehn will, nur weil man nicht hetero ist, aber irgendwas passt da nicht. Sobald Brittany in ihrer Nähe ist, wird sie merkwürdig. Ist es Brittany die sie liebt? Aber warum wollte sie dann unbedingt, dass Brittany was mit Rory hat? Das stinkt gewaltig. "So dann können wir ja los." rief Shelby, die mittlerweile auch da war. Sicht Shelby: Ich ging mit meinen Mädels von Laden zu Laden, wir lachten viel, doch mir viel auf das Mercedes abgelenkt wirkte. Nachdem wir unsere Outfits gefunden hatten, schob ich sie zur Seite um mit ihr zu reden. "Du wirkst nachdenklich was ist los?" fragte ich besorgt.thumb|200px "Ach nichts eigentlich..nur Santana ist so komisch in letzter Zeit.." erwiderte Mercedes. "Hmm..meinst du sie liebt Brittany?" hakte ich nach und schielte zu Santana rüber, die gerade mit Brittany rumalberte. "Ich weiß nicht, glaub schon.. irgendwie ist das alles voll unlogisch." antwortete Mercedes während sie meinem Blick folgte. Ich ließ sie damit in Ruhe, verabschiedete mich von allen und ging nach hause zu Beth. ''Drittes Kapitel: Am nächsten Tag im Spanischunterricht. ''Sicht Rory: Ich starrte schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit auf die Tafel, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort abzuschreiben. Ich versuchte zum 1.000-mal mich an Mr.Schues Lippen zu heften, aber ich war einfach nicht bei der Sache. Meine Gedanken schweiften weit weg, zu Brittany. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es heute abend werden könnte, wunderschön. Ich hatte mich also irgendwie doch in Brittany verliebt. In das hübscheste Mädchen der Welt, das.. "Rory! Rory!" rief eine wütende Stimme von irgendwo her. Ich schreckte aus meinthumb|200px|Google en Gedanken hoch. "Ähh..was?" fragte ich verwirrt. "Ich hab dich etwas gefragt." erwiderte Mr.Schue streng, als er mein irritiertes Gesicht sah, fügt er schnell hinzu: "Ach egal, komm einfach nach der Stunde zu mir." Sicht Santana: Im Spanischunterricht war alles wie sonst auch, langweilig. Ich sah alle zwei Minuten auf die Uhr, doch je ungeduldiger ich wurde, desto langsamer ging die Zeit vorbei. Mr.Schue nahm Rory dran, der total abgelenkt war. Ich musste schmunzeln. "Das haben wir ja schon mal gut hingekriegt." flüsterte ich Brittany zu, die nichts checkte. Es dongte und alle verließen erleichtert den Raum. Alle bis auf Rory. Genaugenommen verließ ich den Raum auch noch nicht, sondern packte meine Sachen extra lahm zusammen, weswegen ich böse Blicke von Mr.Shue auffing. Nachdem ich fertig war, ging ich hinaus und er knallte die Tür zu, doch anstatt zu gehn, blieb ich stehn und versuchte etwas von dem Gespräch zu verstehn. Sicht Rory: Langsam ging ich nach vorne zu Mr.Schue. "Was ist denn los?" fragte er besorgt. "Ach nichts..ich war nur abgelenkt. Alles ok Mr.Schue." erwiderte ich und verließ so schnell wie möglich den Raum, um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehn. Als ich gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte, blickte ich direkt in die Augen von Santana, die mich böse anfunkelten. "Na Pixie Boy? Hast du Ärger mit Mr.Schue?" fragte sie verächtlich. Ich sagte nichts und ging zu meinem Spind, wo mich ein Junge anrempelte. "Oh sorry man tut mir Leid ich helf dir." sagte er und half mir die ganzen Bücher aufzusammeln. Erst jthumb|200pxetzt erkannte ich, das es Sam war. Ich überlegte, ob ich Sam um Rat fragen sollte, was Brittany anbelangt. "Du Sam, kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?" fragte ich, nachdem ich alle Bücher in meinen Spind geräumt hatte. "Klar man, wir sind doch so irgendwie Freunde, worum geht's?" sagte er und lachte. "Ich..habe heute ein Date mit Brittany." erwiderte ich vorsichtig. "Wow, wow, wow, okaaaay.. also mit Brittany hab ich nicht sehr viel Erfahrung, hab sie nur einmal geküsst bei ner Party, wir beide waren total betrunken." antwortete Sam. "Aber du hast doch das für Mr.Schue's Heiratsantrag organisiert, da denk ich mal das du mir helfen kannst." sagte ich. "Na gut, willst du heute zu mir mit ins Hotel kommen?" fragte Sam und lächelte. "Ok, dann bin ich nicht wieder alleine in irgendeinem Hotelzimmer." meinte ich, drehte mich um und ging zum Bioraum, wo wir Vertretung hatten. Ich war immernoch nicht bei der Sache, aber es war schon besser als vorher. Die Vertretungslehrerin hieß Ms.Hollynight oder so ähnlich. Während wir versuchten die Stimmbänder eines toten Käfers zu finden, überlegte ich, was ich Brittany heute Abend geben könnte, Blumen oder so und ganz wichtig Schokolade für ihren Kater. "Du stehst ja ziemlich auf Brittany was?" fragte Sam und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken, er grinste mich an, wobei sein Mund noch breiter aussah als sonst. "Naja.." erwiderte ich verlegen und lächelte. "Und wie läuft's so mit Mercedes zurückerobern?" fügte ich schnell hinzu und lachte. Sicht Sam: Langsam muss Mercedes doch endlich mal kapieren, das das zwischen uns viel mehr war als nur ein kleiner Flirt, jedenfalls für mich. Sie hat jetzt zwar einen Freund aber trotzdem. "Nicht so gut glaub ich sie blockt alles ab." antwortete ich traurig und beobachtete Mercedes, die mit die mit den Troubletones an einem anderen Tisch saßen. Daraufhin sagte Rory nichts mehr, was mich nicht sonderlich störte. "Hey Sam..weißt du wir zwei könnten prima Abschlussballkönig und -Königin werden, findest du nicht?", fragte Quinn jetzt und ein verführerisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das sie auf einmal neben mir stand. "Ähm.." murmelte ich unsicher und bemühte mich ihr nicht in die Augen zu gucken. Sie beugte sich zu mir runter. "Ich meine wir sind beide single, blond..das perfekte Paar und..ich werde dich nicht wieder betrügen." flüsterte sie dann in mein Ohr. Ich überlegte, was hatte ich zu verlieren? Mercedes hat sowieso einen Freund und soweit ich weiß steht niemand auf Quinn. Ein Versuch wäre es Wert, dann werde ich wenigstens mal ein bisschen abgelenkt. Ich lächelte kurz, was Quinn wohl als ja verstand, denn sie beugte sich vor um mich zu küssen. Ich schloss die Augen und das lethumb|left|400pxtzte was ich vorher sah, war wie Mercedes aus dem Raum rannte. Dann spürte ich Quinns warme, weiche Lippen auf meinen, doch da war nichts keine Gefühle. Ich riss mich von ihr los und lief Mercedes hinterher. Sicht Mercedes: Was mache ich nur hier? Warum renne ich weg? Sam und Quinn haben sich geküsst..aber ich empfinde doch gar nichts mehr für ihn. Ich bin doch mit Shane zusammen. Und trotzdem renne ich einfach irgendwohin ohne Ziel. Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte hinter mir, schnell bog ich ins Mädchenklo ein. Dort setzte ich mich in eine Kabine und heulte. Was ist nur los mit mir? Sicht Sam: Verloren rannte ich durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach Mercedes. Ich wusste nicht wohin, ich wollte sie einfach nur finden und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Als ich am Mädchenklo vorbei kam blieb ich stehn, darin weinte jemand. Ich ging nicht hinein, sondern fragte leise: "Mercedes?" Als Antwort kam ein Schluchzen und dann flüsterte Mercedes kaum merklich: "Geh einfach zurück zu Quinn, du liebst sie doch." Traurig und still machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück, wo mir auf dem Gang schon eine aufgebrachte Quinn entgegen kam. Ich schob sie zur Seite und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Während ich mich wieder meinen Käfer zuwandte, spürte ich die bohrenden Blick der anderen im Rücken. thumb|left "Alter, was war das denn?" fragte Finn irritiert. "Ich..ich weiß nicht..Scheiße man!" das letzte rief ich unüberlegt laut und jetzt waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet, wenn sie es vorher nicht auch schon gewesen waren. Ich suchte nach Quinn, sie sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Vorwurf, Verwirrung und Wut an. In einem ihrer Augen glitzerte eine Träne. Schnell schaute ich wieder weg. Doch diesmal konnte ich den Fragen von Holly nicht aus dem Weg gehn. "Kannst du mir das hier erklären?" fragte sie und ich glaube sie verstand wirklich nichts, aber auch gar nichts von dem was passiert war. "Ich..äh.." murmelte ich worteringened und schielte hilfesuchend zu Rory. "Ähm..solten Sie nicht erstmal nach dem Mädchen suchen, das rausgerannt ist?" fragte dieser. "Stimmt du hast Recht." erwiderte die Lehrerin und verließ zu meiner Erleichterung den Raum. Quinn kam wütend auf mich zu, automatisch machte ich einen Schritt zurück. "Was soll das?" schrie sie sauer. "Ich..ich.." versuchte ich zu erklären aber Quinn rannte schon weg, Rachel hinterher. Sicht Quinn: Sam ist so ein Arsch! Ich lief durch die Gänge zum Mädchenklo, Rachel mir dicht auf den Fersen. Dort angekommen hört ich ein Weinen, bestimmt Mercedes. Ich stellte mich vor einen Spiegel. Hinter mir saß sie, am liebsten hätte ich ihr eine geknallt, auch wenn sie mal meine Bf gewesen war, aber Rachel war schon da. Sie kam zu mir um mich zu trösten, doch ich wich aus. "Quinn, es tut mir so Leid für dich. Ich kann dir helfen, ich weiß wie es ist verletzt zu werden." sagte Rachel eifrig in einem mitleidigen Ton ohne auch nur ein bisschen auf Mercedes zu achten. Sie nervt mich wirklich, auch wenn sie im Moment meine einzige richtig gute Freundin ist, da San, Brittany und Mercedes bei den Troubletones sind. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr das jetzt alles gesagt was ich dachte, alles nur die bittere Wahrheit. Ich vermisse Mercedes mehr als ich gedacht habe, sie ist mir ehrlich wichtig. Und ich vermisse die Zeit, als ich noch bei den Cheerios war, als ich noch nicht meine Freunde betrog und noch nicht Beth hatte, die Zeit als ich zu den beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule gehörte. "Rachel.." flüsterte ich, wurde aber von Mercedes unterbrochen. "Könnt ihr zwei das vielleicht woanders besprechen?" fragte sie gespielt genervt, aber ich merkte, dass sie in echt voll traurig war, dafür kenne ich sie einfach zu gut. Ich blieb still und tat so, als ob ich mich neu schminken würdethumb, aber eigentlich wartete ich nur darauf, dass Rachel verschwand. Ich beobachtete die beiden andern aus den Augenwinkeln, Rachel stand gerade im Gang und gab irgendjemanden weiter hinten Handzeichen..vermutlich Finn. Dann lächelte sie entschuldigend und ging wieder davon. "Ich..hätte das nicht machen sollen.." flüsterte ich jetzt und drehte mich um zu Mercedes. Was tue ich eigentlich ? Warum hab ich das nur gesagt ? Dachte ich mir, als ich ihr Gesicht sah. "Warum auch nicht? Du liebst Sam.." sagte sie mit fester Stimme, aber einem leicht zittrigen Unterton und stand auf. "Aber du doch auch, meinst du wir merken nicht, dass da was läuft? Selbst wenn du bei den Troubletones bist, jeder aus dem Glee Club weiß es und..vielleicht auch bald Shane." erwiderte ich leicht genervt, aber bestimmt. Mercedes brach zusammen. Scheiße was hab ich nur getan? Ich hätte Shane nie erwähnen sollen? Ich kniete mich runter zu Mercedes, um ihr zu helfen, sie war schwach. "Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr..ich kann Shane nicht betrügen, aber immer wenn Sam in meiner Nähe ist, fühle ich mich so geborgen, bei Shane ist das nicht so. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich machen soll, ich will ihn nicht verletzen, aber ihn betrügen kann ich nicht." sagte sie und eine Träne rollte wieder an ihrer Wange runter. Ich setzte mich neben sie und blickte auf meine Füße, lange saßen wir noch so da und ich wunderte mich, dass Holly noch nicht gekommen war. Es dongte, doch wir blieben einfach sitzen. Ich wusste nicht warum ich sitzen blieb, aber ich wollte Mercedes nicht allein lassen. "Ich vermisse dich..als Freundin..und als Glee-Mitglied.." flüsterte ich nach nach einer halben Ewigkeit und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. "Aber..weißt du die Troubletones geben mir das Gefühl, dass ich wirklich gut bin. Das Gefühl, was ich immer vermisst habe und immer Background für irgendein Mädchen singen musste, die zum Broadway will. Die wenigen Soli, die ich dann mal hatte, waren alles nicht so große Nummern." erwiderte Mercedes leicht trotzig. "Aber vermisst du nicht auch die Zeit, als wir befreundet waren? Und jeder von uns weiß das du seeeeehr viel Talent hast, und ganz ehrlich du hast dich doch bei uns immer wohl gefühlt oder nicht?" Hakte ich nach. "Na gut..irgendwie hab ich das schon vermisst, diese Gemeinschaft, die wir bei den Troubetones nicht haben." sagte Mercedes jetzt nachdenklich. "Komm zurück!" rief ich leise und war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich das wirklich ausgesprochen hatte. "Aber bald sind die Regionals und ich kann nicht einfach vorher wechseln dann ist die ganze Performance von den Troubletones kaputt." sagte sie. "Willst du mir weiß machen, dass du die einzige bist die Solo singt?" fragte ich ungläubig zurück. "Nein..ab.." fing sie an aber ich unterbrach sie. "Also? Dann komm!" ich reichte ihr meine Hand zum Aufstehn, nach einiger Überlegung stand Mercedes endlich auf und kam mit zum Proberaum. Dort saßen schon alle und warteten auf mich, als sie Mercedes sahen, jubelten die meisten. Ich vermied die Blicke der anderen, vor allem von Sam und setzte mich wortlos auf einen Stuhl. "Mercedes schön dich wieder hier zu haben." sagte jetzt Will und stand auf. "Die Regionals muss ich aber noch mit den Troubletones performen." erwiderte Mercedes kurz, wie auf einen Schlag schien alles vorbei zu sein, dass sie glücklich wieder bei uns war. "Aber.." fing ich an doch Mr.Schue kam dazwischen. "Das verstehe ich..aber du musst dich entscheiden: wir oder die andern." ich finde es klang ziemlich eindringlich, aber wie Mercedes das empfindet wusste ich nicht. Mercedes drehte sich wortlos um und verließ den Raum, ich war fassungslos, eigentlich hatte ich sie doch überzeugt.. wir probten heute I can't gor for that und eigentlich machte mir das ziemlich Spaß. Obwohl ich dem Kontakt zu Sam auswich, merkte ich wie er mich die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Ich kann ihn immernoch nicht aus meinem Kopf wegschalten, dachte ich, während Mike versuchte uns die Performance zu erläutern. Am Ende hatten wir es alle ganz gut hingekriegt, jedenfalls schloss ich das aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Mr.Schue fragte dann noch Rachel, wie weit wir mit den Outfit's gekommen waren. Die erklärte ihm extra ausführlich warum wir dazu noch nicht gekommen waren. Danach war endlich Schulschluss und mit schnellen Schritten ging ich nach Hause, denn ich wollte niemandem begegnen. Den heutigen Tag musste ich erstmal verdauen. Außerdem war es Freitag und bald Wochenende, da hab ich genug Zeit. ''Viertes Kapitel: ''Sicht Rory: So aufgeregt war ich noch nie gewesen. Nach der Schule ging ich zwar erstmal mit Sam ins Hotel, aber in Gedanken war ich woanders. Als wir angekommen waren schloss Sam die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. "Ist nicht das größte aber naja.." erklärte er, während ich den Raum betrat. Er war wirklich nicht gerade sehr groß aber ein Doppelbett, Schreibtisch und zwei Stühle, ein Fernseher, ein Schrank und ein kleines Bad hatten darin Platz. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass es relativ ordentlich war, wahrscheinlich waren alle Sachen von Sam im Schrank. "Geht doch, meins ist nicht viel größer." erwiderte ich. "Hast du Hunger? Dann laden wir nur schnell unsre Sachen ab und zischen wieder ab." sagte Sam, ich willigte ein und warf meinen Rucksack neben das Bett. Wir verließen das Hotel wieder und machten uns auf dem Weg zu einer kleinen Imbissbude. "Der Tag heute war merkwürdig, findest du nicht?" fragte Sam mich während wir durch die Stadt liefen. "Ja, die Sache mit Quinn und Mercedes macht dir ganzschön zu schaffen was?" übernahm ich das Fragen. "Das kannst du wohl laut sagen." er seufzte und fuhr fort in seinen Pommes rumzustochern. "Ok um nochmal auf Brittany zu kommen: Willst du ihr nicht irgendwas mitbringen?" "Ja denk schon." antwortete ich knapp. "Und an was hast du da so gedacht? An Blumen, was zu Essen..?!" bohrte Sam nach. "Hm.. Blumen denk ich und Schokolade für ihre Katzen." antwortete ich plump. "Das ist ne gute Idee." sagte er zustimmend. Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig, waren aber bald mit Essen fertig und machten uns auf den Weg Schokolade und Blumen zu kaufen. Ich entschied mich für normale Vollmilchschokolade und Rosen in verschiedenen Farben. "Meinst du echt, das wird ihr gefallen?", fragte ich unsicher. "Natürlich. Jedes Mädchen steht auf sowas.", antwortete Sam. Dann blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ich muss dann mal wieder. Ciao." - "Tschüss." Ich bezahlt noch schnell die Blumen und machte mich dann auf dem Weg zu meinem Hotelzimmer. Sicht Brittany: Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:12+